Five Years of Caring for Someone You Hate
by Koolaid13
Summary: What happens when Draco is hit by an unknown spell and falls into a strange coma? What happens when the one person he hates the most has to take care of him? This takes place eight years after Hogwarts. Hermione isn't Hermione, she looks...different, and
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing....except perhaps the creativity that went into making up the story.

**Five Years of Caring for Someone You Hate**

**Epilogue**

"Dr. Riley, you are needed up front, immediately" chimed the call.

The Doctor in question was jsut about to exit out of the large hospital when he heard the call.

"Shit!" he exclaimed not wanting to hear his name. Instead of leaving he quickly turned around and sped off in the opposite direction of the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Hours Later**

"Nothing...We found nothing wrong with him?" Questioned Riley. He didn't sound very convinced. X-rays showed no internal damage. Everything was in fact working correctly. HE just didn't understand it.

A small voice, that of his superior, started playing in his mind. "If you ever find anything that you can't diagnose" at this her voice lowered to a whisper. "Anything.....strange, unusual, or no explanation for" she continued in his head. "Report it to Dr. Marshall, in Sector C."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing down the Sector C hallway, Riley was actually amazed at what he saw and what happened. He'd been on this hall before, but never in the time of need. The last time it seemed like the hall was endless, stretching for miles and miles. Of course, he didn't know that it was suppose to be that way, that you were only able to find Sector C if you really needed it.

It was different this time, he almost ran into the entrance, expecting to find a long hallway. He hesitantly knocked on the door. It seemed ages had passed. Just as he was turning around he heard the door creek open. He turned and saw a small female step out. She was wearing the formal hospital attire, she had soft orange curly hair. She was of medium height, but he didn't really have time to observe her.

"Dr. Marshall, I presume?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"You presume correctly" she stated, giving him a questioning look.

"Ah, yes, um...I have been informed by my superior to inform you if we ever come across something....strange" he said, whispering the last word with a little shift of his eyes.

"Sir, there is a lot of thing to be considered strange in this world, would you core to elaborate, because if not, I REALLY don't have the time" she stated coldly.

'What a bitch.' he thought, but considering the patient's condition, he probably didn't have time for a comeback.

"About two hours ago, Ma'am, a young male was carted into the 'mergency room . The female whor brought him in was in hysterics. Going on about spells and something about a Dark Lord and a few other inaudible words. We've put him completely through the ringer and we can find absolutely NOTHING wrong with him. It's also as if he's in a deep sleep. But his brain is functioning as if he were awake. To me, this if VERY strange indeed. We also found THIS on him while searching for some type of identification." he said, pulling out a long polished piece of wood.

The woman was off down the hallway before he had time to react. Setting off and quickly catching up. Before he knew it they were up front and she was examining him.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. Twenty-five years of age, parents are/were Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy." she said, without looking at him.

"Why aren't any of you writing this down?!" she screeched to no one in particular. She was absolutely livid. How could it have taken them two hours to tell her? For all she knew he could be in the final stages by now. Whatever the final stages were. They had never really gotten one that had come in alive from this kind of spell. What kind of spell? Hell she herself didn't even know what it was. All she knew was that it was bad, REAL bad.

She latched onto his gurney and began rolling him quickly toward Sector C's hallway.

"Let's go, Doctor, he doesn't have all day" she yelled without turning around.

"All available Medi-Wiz and Medi-Witch's to the Sector C hallway. Emergency" came the sound of the calm dispatcher.

They were all at the entrance in no time.

"Medi-Wiz, Medi-Witch? What's going on?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.

She quickly handed the gurney to the waiting people.

"The Unknown, C4. QUICKLY!" she bellowed at them. She then turned around on him. "Look, Doctor, I am by law required to inform you of what's going on." she said, waiting for something.

"Go on" he said, looking at her intently.

"No, I am trusting you, that anything you may see or hear behind these doors will stay there" she said, holding his gaze.

"But of course" he replied, becoming curious as to what he was about to see.

She grasped the knob and Riley found himself slightly not wanting her to open the door....

Too Late...


	2. Chapter 1: A Year Later

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing....except perhaps the creativity that went into making up the story.

**Five Years of Caring for Someone You Hate**

**Chapter 1: A Year Later**

All that could be seen of Kaz Marshall in the large croud was a mass of curly bright orange hair bobbing up and down as she ran to catch the subway. She could have reached her destination a lot quicker if she had apperated, but being it was the day after Christmas, there was just too many people around. It was also the fact that she tried to remain as normal as possible, when she wasn't doing her job. Her job, which was where she was headed. Kaz Marshall, was a Medi-Witch. A profession that was unknown to the muggle world. Although every muggle hospital contained it's own "Sector C" most of the staff never knew about it.

The day after Christmas in New York City was amazingly busy. People everywhere, you would literally have to fight to get to where you were going. This was what Kaz was having to do, fight her way through all the inconsiderate people so that she wouldn't be late for work. She was the head of her department, the best Medi-Witch New York City had, although she had decided to work in one of it's smaller hospitals. She could have worked anywhere she wanted. On this particular day, she was headed to check up on one of her regular terminal patients. Or so she thought he was terminal. But that change is not today.

She made it onto the underground train just before the doors closed and off it went. She ended up having to stand up, because there were no more seats available.

"Figures" she grumbled to herself.

She had a long ride ahead of her and she wasn't necessarily looking forward to standing up all the way. She also wasn't a big people person so she mainly just stuck to her own thoughts.

_Flashback------------_

"'Mione!! Come on we have to leave now!" shouted a distraught boy of about seventeen. He had amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes, round glasses and very disheveled hair. Atop his head was a small lightening bolt scar.

"Harry! We just can't leave him here!!" shouted the girl, her already bushy hair was sticking out everywhere. Sweat trickled down her face, which had a painful grimace upon it.

"'Mione, he's gone we have to leave, the place is going to cave in on us!" shouted the boy, as he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and raced out of the crumbling building as quickly as he could trying to get them to safety.

They barely made it out alive, debris was flying everywhere.

"Harry! Put me down! We can't leave him" she said, fighting against the boy, who was too strong for her.

She started to cry as the building finally collapsed, knowing that her friend was finally gone. She started to sob uncontrollably and shout inaudibly.

_End Flashback------------_

The underground train came to a quick jolting stop and she noticed that she had finally arrived. Brushing all the disturbing thoughts and past memories from her mind, she got off and started walking in the direction of the hospital. She entered the back door and quickly started walking down the hallway to her department. She pulled out her wand and muttered "Deactivatus." Immediately the long hallway shifted and swirled until it finally came to a stop, revealing a large metal door. She pushed the call button. "Marshall, Sector C, 485739." she said into the microphone and waited patiently. The door slowly opened and she entered.

Upon entering, a normal person would have stood gaping. What you saw wasn't the normal hospital wing. Magically enhanced airplanes were flying around everywhere taking notices to the desired peoples. Flashes of color emitted from several blocked off rooms where Medi-Wiz's and Medi-Witches were trying out new healing spells. Quickly, Kaz started walking down a particular hallway that had several doors. She walked until she came to the Fifth door on the right and walked in. She was met by the Medi-Witch that had the night shift.

"Well, how has my patient treated you since my last visit?" she asked, smiling at the over-worked looking witch.

"Oh, he gave me a treat today!" she exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face. "His lips twitched into a smirk when I turned on some music for him."

"Typical Slytherin" muttered Kaz as she went through the door leading into her patient's room. On the door there was a plack that read **Draco Malfoy: Temporarily Terminal**


End file.
